


A Cherry Christmas

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasnt celebrated a Christmas in years. After all, what's to celebrate when everyone you know dies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cherry Christmas

They’d never celebrated Christmas much as kids, and even less as adults. The only really memorable one had been when he’d bought a small tree, lights and some decorations for what he’d thought would be Dean’s last Christmas topside due to the deal. He’d been wrong but they hadn’t celebrated Christmas after that. Not with the apocalypse, the resentment and betrayal and whatnot felt by the two brothers and then Castiel. Sam’s pretty sure Lucifer had tried to celebrate it down in the cage to mock Sam, but by then Sam had stopped caring, pain and despair having consumed him then. Lucifer would only laugh and rattle some bells, Sam’s eyes focused on a blood stain somewhere ahead of him. Sam was sure that Dena had a Christmas that year with Lisa because hey, he was trying to live a normal life, supposedly. Then of course they got back into the thick of things and Castiel tried to swallow all the souls of Purgatory and supposedly exploded Leviathan then Bobby died….yeah there wasn’t anything for him to celebrate. At all, even if Castiel eventually showed up again and ended up fixing him, taking away his Lucifer hallucinations, but then he was driven insane by whatever was in his head. Then of course they defeated Dick (Yay?) only to lose Castiel and Dean and be left alone.  
He also may be hallucinating his girlfriend for the last year. That was the only time he celebrated Christmas but even then it was muted…They both had problems they didn’t want to think about or remember. At least the dog had a good time.

  
Now…? Now he was sitting here in a hotel room, thinking back as Christmas carolers could be heard outside and inside Dean was bitching at Castiel for watching a Christmas movie on TV and Castiel was saying that the man on TV is not Jesus…Sam just wanted to throw his beer at them and tell them to shut up, but he didn’t want to hurt Cas’ feelings…

Cas suddenly went quiet and Sam flinched, knowing the angel had heard his thoughts, cause that’s what angels do—But that’s when Sam realized everything had gone silent, not just Cas.

  
“You and your brother are the worst Grinches I have ever known,” Came a voice Sam thought he would never hear again. Sam spun around and saw a pale but cleaned up Gabriel. THE Gabriel the Archangel that had been killed by Lucifer.  
\--  
Sam tackled the Archangel, who laughed even as time started going on again, Cas and Dean blinking and looking to Sam who clinging to the Archangel like if he let him go, he would disappear.

“Brother, I see you made it out,” Cas says with a soft smile.

“Made it out?” Dean says with a frown even as Cas looks to him.

“Dean, do you really not remember encountering him in that village? Purgatory makes nearly all angels forget who they are…we saved Gabriel from that fate,” Cas said in a calm steady voice as Gabriel looked back at him.

“You guys really did…a year out here…it’s so much longer in there…so what it’s been….three years? Quite a bit longer in Purgatory,” Gabriel says as Sam’s arms tighten around him.

“How did you get out?” Sam asked after a moment and Gabriel pet the sasquatch’s long hair.

“Dad got me. Personally. Said he meant to do it sooner but he’s been busy with other things. Probably been watching Lucifer and Michael fighting with each other in the cage,” Gabriel says as he stretches, “Not like you Castiel. No you got a friggen Garrison rescuing you, maybe two.” Gabriel says matter of factly.

“Well that’s one thing we’ve been wondering answered,” Dean mumbles as Gabriel pokes Sam, “Can you please get off of me? You’re heavier than you think and I’m low on mojo right now but…I heard about Singer, so I asked for a present, since this is Christmas…” Gabriel says as Sam gets off of him but pulls Gabriel closer, mumbling about how much he missed him, and how sorry he was about what had happened.

Gabriel smiled and looked to Sam and shut him up by kissing him on the lips. Sam kissed back after the initial shock and Dean swore loudly, Cas tilted his head and a voice from the door called them…

“Idjits,” Bobby stood there, looking like he did the day before he got shot.

“Bobby!” Dean stared at Bobby like he couldn’t believe it before embracing him in a hard hug, Sam pulling away to stare as well.

“It is Bobby right?” Sam asked both angels, who both nodded.

“Yes,” Cas said softly before moving forward and offering his hand. Bobby eyed it for a moment before taking it and shaking his hand.

“It’s good to see you again idjit angel…and you…Trickster, or should I say Gabriel?” Bobby asked as Gabriel shrugged.

“Gabriel’s fine….now can we have our Christmas now? We don’t have Christmas in Purgatory.” Gabriel grumbles even as with a clap the whole room is decorated.

“Sounds and smells great,” Dean says grudgingly as Sam pulls Gabriel up and takes him to the table where the Archangel immediately makes a grab for candy and Bobby sits down and makes a grab for the casserole on the table. For a moment there’s the sound of clinking silverware against plates and Gabriel takes in a deep breath.

Thank you.

It’s a stray prayer but it makes Gabriel’s lips twitch into a smile. Who knew after all these years, Sam would still have some faith left? All he needed was for something good to finally happen.

Yes, Dad. Thank you.

“Merry Christmas you mooks,” Gabriel said with a happy grin, nuzzling closer to his warm Sam, who wrapped an arm around him. He’s pretty sure they all have a better road ahead of them. 

All they needed was for Crowley to stay a Reindeer….but Gabriel really wasn’t sure how long that spell would last.  
“Oh and another gift, I turned Crowley into a Reindeer.”  
That gets a burst of laughter from everyone and Gabriel could feel the lot of them relaxing even as he took a bite of cherry pie. Sweet, wonderful cherry pie and a sweet wonderful Sammy to deflower later.


End file.
